


The Will of the Sky

by TheJaguar (Spiderboat)



Category: Warriors
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderboat/pseuds/TheJaguar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They asked what she wanted to be, and she said, "Celestial." "I will birth the stars," she would proudly say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Will of the Sky

She was born to birth the stars, her mother said, and named her Moonkit. She was silver like the stars, and even as a whelp possessed unearthly dignity. They called her heathen, blasphemer, and kicked dirt at her, but no amount of earth could dull the light of the moon. Moonkit grew strong, fit, and became an apprentice.

"What kind of warrior will you be, in one word?" one of the warriors asked the apprentices.

They answered, "Hunter! Fighter! Builder! Defender!"

When it came Moonpaw's turn to answer, she said, "Celestial."

She said more odd things, things no one but Moonpaw seemed to understand. "I will birth the stars," she would declare with pride. "My belly will hold the night sky and the sun. Legends will stir in my womb."

"She's crazy," they would whisper. "Delusional cat. Poor thing." Moonpaw heard but did not listen.

Stormpaw understood, or so she believed. She would look at him and say, "You are the sky for my stars." He didn't understand and he would run. He always came back, though, with a mouse in his jaws and small talk.

Moonpaw wasn't one for fighting, hunting, building, or defending. Some would scoff and say, "If you're so special, why aren't you a medicine cat? You're not good at anything else, you haughty creature."

She would reply, "I cannot. My destiny is to vessel the stars, not walk with them."

She became Moonflower for her devotion to motherhood, and when Stormpaw became Stormtail, she approached him at night. The trees sprung from the earth, dark and foreboding, and Stormtail hung his tail low, nervous. "I've known you for seasons but I don't understand you."

"You will," Moonflower insisted as she stepped close. "My breath is color, and you are golden." Stormtail thought that meant "I love you," so he said the same.

She wasn't golden. She was red. She was hot, passion, fleeting. She was not his sun. Stormtail's sky held no sun, his was an eternal night covered by his clouds. It mattered not to Moonflower, for he became her sky in time.

Her stars were born from her, blue and white giants. She called them Bluekit and Snowkit, and she would say, "You are my legend. You are my stars. Be strong, heavenly legacy."

Bluekit and Snowkit grew and became Bluepaw and Snowpaw. Moonflower dipped her head at the ceremony. They didn't need her anymore, and she said, "I am eclipsed."

They went to WindClan and she was slain by Hawkheart the healer. She bore no ill will towards him. She had threatened his Clan and he struck out in defense. As her body fell to the ground and she saw her red trickle from her, her vision went white. "My stars will find me in the sky."

She died, but her stars lived on.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe I wrote this while listening to Ke$ha? I wouldn't. But I did.
> 
> Sort of an experiment with my writing, not sure if it went as well as I'd hoped. I think I tried to go a little post-modern and it didn't quite get there. Oh well, I'm still proud of it.
> 
> I think Moonflower must have been really exceptional to have gotten away with the name Moon-, so I did a little exploration. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
